Mikoto Level 6 Gemstone
by dhart868
Summary: Mikoto was born a Level 6 Gemstone


Mikoto 10 minutes old.

There is something I want to tell you about your daughter. Nurse said

Yes what is it? Misuzu said

She is a Level 6 Esper Gemstone. Nurse said

But there is only level 0-5. Misuzu said

She is the first level 6 her level will be kept secret to only the people in this room. Nurse said

By the way she is an electrometer

Mikoto 4 years old.

Who`s there. Misuzu said

Well hello it came to me that your daughter is a high level esper. Genshei said

Oh no Miko…... Misuzu said

Mommy. Mikoto said

Why did you shot my mommy? Mikoto said

Tranquilize her. Genshei said

4 years later Mikoto 8 years old.

I have to run or else they will catch me. Mikoto said

Pffft. Mikoto said

Who`s there? Accelerator said

Hey my name is Mikoto Misaka. Mikoto said

My name is Accelerator and what`s your level? Accelerator said

I don`t know mommy never told me before she died 4 years ago and the Genshei guy who kidnapped me after he shot my mommy never told me he just kept telling me to kill kill kill but I refuse so I ran away and now I am being chased by his goons though mommy did call me a gemstone. Mikoto said

I am a level 5. Accelerator said

Hey you hand over it. Goon 1 said

They don`t even see her as a human. Accelerator said

Hand us the weapon or else we are both level 4`s. Goon 2 said

I am level 5. Accelerator said

There are only 3 level 5`s Accelerator, Dark Matter, and the gemstone Attack Crash. Goon 1 said

Melt downer, Mental Out, and the Sixth are level 4 right now.

He has white hair so he is Accelerator. Goon 2 said

Let`s run. Goon 1 said

Yeah. Goon 2 said

Thanks Accelerator. Mikoto said

A phone call. Accelerator said

Go to the windowless building with the girl Accelerator. ? said

You are coming with me. Accelerator said

10 minutes later.

Well hello my name is Alester I am the General Director of Academy City. Alester said

Why did you call us here? Accelerator said

So she can have a system scan. Alester said

Ok. Mikoto said

Come on Mikoto. Alester said.

10 minutes later.

She just as strong as a Majin-Class Magician. Alester thought

So what's her level? Accelerator said

Yeah. Mikoto said

She is a level 6 gemstone. Alester said

What level 6? Accelerator said

I am. Mikoto said

No wonder Genshei kidnapped her. Accelerator said

I went through her records she was born at level 6. Alester said

Accelerator come with me for a minute. Alester said

I want you to sing these papers and adopt her. Alester said

What me? Accelerator said

You are 16 and who else Attack Crash she will talk about guts like him or Dark Matter he will try and brain was her and + she already likes you. Alester said

Fine. Accelerator said

I will teach her about the world Intel she is 12 even the parts few people know of In Academy City. Alester said

Ok. Accelerator said

6 years later Mikoto 14.

You know Saten that the power of the top 3 ranked level 5 Espers dwarf the other 4. Kanzuri said

So doesn't mean they treat low level espers or level 0`s badly. Saten said

Actually it is said the 3rd and 7th ranked espers have a huge sense of justice I am surprised that the 3rd hasn`t joined judgment yet. Kanzuri said

Boring. Saten said

There is also a rumor that the 3rd knows an albino man and a way into the windowless building and a rumor that the Albino man is the 1st ranked level 5 Accelerator it also says he adopted her at the age of 8. Kanzuri said

How will we find out it is true. Saten said

I am spouse to meet her soon. Kanzuri said

So come on. Kanzuri said

How did those rumors start? Saten said

Dark Matter posted them. Kanzuri said

The 2nd ranked level 5. Saten said

Yeah the top 3 level 5`s are protected by the board of directors. Kanzuri said

They said Railgun had a traumatizing past. Kanzuri said

What do you mean by that? Saten said

At the age of 4 she witnessed her mom get shot and got kidnapped for 4 years they wanted to make her level 5 she was level 4 when she escaped they did tray and break her but she was to stubborn. Kanzuri said

How do you know this? Saten said

Because Judgement and Anti-skill are still looking for the kidnappers. Kanzuri said

Oh how would she know Accelerator? Saten said

She ran into him when she was being chased by some goons of the kidnappers when she escaped. Kanzuri said

When Anti-skill questioned him he said they saw her as a weapon so I killed them. Kanzuri said

How come he has custody of Railgun and her dad doesn`t? Saten said

Her dad goes around the world and saves people so him and the Board of directors set up who would get custody of her they trusted Accelerator so they chose him. Kanzuri said

Her dad did visit her for a week last month. Kanzuri said

Yeah I see the rumor page also says she spend a lot of nights at Accelerator`s place. Saten said

She is the only student allowed to do that at Tokiwadai to do that. Kanzuri said

We should go meet them now. Kanzuri said

With Mikoto.

Sissy we have in impotent schedule to follow ween my friend she is a fan of yours. Konkuro said

Let me see that. Mikoto said

Let`s see take sissy to loungewear shopping, go to a restraint and use Kanzuri to seduce her then ditch her and take sissy to love hotel. Mikoto said

So basically you want to make your honest friend to try and have your way with me should I tell my guardian about this? Mikoto said

You have a guardian? Konkuro said

Yeah have you not seen the rumor website? Mikoto said

No but who posted it so I may bet him up for finding out personal stuff. Konkuro said

I suggest you don`t do that. Mikoto said

Why? Konkuro said

Because Dark Matter posted the rumor surly you can`t attack the 2nd ranked level 5. Mikoto said

Hello Konkuro. Kanzuri said

Hello my name is Mikoto Misaka. Mikoto said

My name is Kanzuri. Kanzuri said

My name is Saten and I am a level 0. Saten said

You sound like not having power is a bad thing it can also be a curse like Imaging Breaker that thing comes with so much bad luck it radicles he also has no luck what so ever because of that. Mikoto said

Imaging what. Saten said

Devils right arm it negates anything Esper Abilities, Luck, and Miracles. Mikoto said

And Magic. Mikoto Thought

That rumor`s true. Saten said

Yeah duh. Mikoto said

It also makes his Esper level the bottom of level 0`s absolute weakest person in Academy city all he does is right hook his enemy's. Mikoto said

Where should we go? Saten said

I have the whole day scheduled. Konkuro said

Pfft why sissy. Konkuro said

Don`t mind he let`s just go to the arcade. Mikoto said

A few minutes later.

Creep stand first 100 customers get a gekota key-chain. Saten said

Huh. Saten said

Why did you stop? Saten said

Maybe it is the key-chain or is it. Konkuro said

Me never it is just a frog a stupid amphibian huh. Mikoto said

Shit I forgot I had a gekota chain on my bag. Mikoto thought

Fine. Mikoto said

Later at the creep stand.

So Mikoto do you live with Accelerator? Saten said

Yes I do. Mikoto said

I wish I had power I would use it for good do you know if level upper is real? Saten said

Yes thought I suggest you don`t use it and power can be a curse to you know. Mikoto said

I think you're the only high level esper I hear say that don`t you want to get stronger? Saten said

Don`t need to I am strong enough already. Mikoto said

A few minutes later.

Hey are those bank shutters closed in the middle of the day. Kanzuri said

Yes call anti-skill. Konkuro said

On it. Kanzuri said

Bangggg.

Come on lets go. Thug 1 said

Yeah. Thug 2 said

Stop right there this is judgement. Konkuro said

Ahh. Thug 1 said

Come on. Thug 3 said

No I will hold her off. Thug 2 said

Have you seen a kid? Bus attendant said

I will help look. Mikoto said

I will to. Saten said

Got you. Konkuro said

Hey let go. A kid said

You are coming with me. Thug 3 said

Hey let him go. Saten said

Leave me alone. Thug 3 said kicking her

Konkuro this is personal. Mikoto said

I just remembered they say there is this scary girl in judgement but she sold her heart in soul to the 3rd strongest level 5. Thug 2 said

Yep Mikoto Misaka the Railgun. Konkuro said

Boom. Mikoto`s railgun fired

Ahh. Thug 3 said

Soon later.

Thank you for epee handing the criminals. Ahio said

You're welcome. Konkuro said

Saten come with me. Mikoto said

Ok. Saten said

Later at Mikoto`s home.

Power can be a curse I am about to tell you why. Mikoto said

So you're telling her your story to why you think power is a curse huh Mikoto. Accelerator said

Yes I am Accelerator. Mikoto said

Accelerator the 1st ranked level 5. Saten said

Yes. Accelerator said

I was born a gemstone. Mikoto said

You're the rumored 51st gemstone. Saten said

Unlike other gemstone I was not born level 1 or 2 or 3 or 4 or 5 I was born at level 6 a scientist found out he showed up at my door when I was 4 and shot my mom in front of me and kidnapped me they treated me as a weapon for 4 years intel I ran into Accelerator and he saved me. Mikoto said

The truth is there are 6 level 5`s and 1 level 6. Mikoto said

I see what you mean by power can be a curse your secret is safe. Saten said

Come to me later if you want to learn more about the world that is not well known or more about Imaging Breaker maybe I can show you to Toma. Mikoto said

She knows him. Saten said

I am going to bed. Mikoto said

There will be crossover moments with Sailor Moon, DeadPool, and More.


End file.
